Love
by KNDNumbuuh3.4
Summary: This is my first story ever. Please, be nice. Sorry, if it was terrible. I was up late and blah blah.. Anyways... it's a one-shot. I hope you enjoy. Rated T just in case. 3x4, some 2x5 and a little 1x362 Please review and tell me how I did.


**Okay, so this is my first story ever! It's going to be a one-shot because just because. ( Lol ) Anyways, I hope you like it. Enjoy! By the way they are all 23. **

"Hey, Dude. Are you ready?" Asked Hoagie smirking.

"Am I ready? I AM NOT READY FOR THIS I AM FREAKING OUT MAN!" Wally screamed at the top of his lungs.

"Why? It's just a stupid question."

"How can you say that? This is like my future! If Kuki says no-"

"Relax! She isn't going to say no. Understand?"

"Yeah. Whatever."

"Hey, Guys. Sorry Abby was late." Abby asked as she came over to the boys.

"No worries, Abs." Wally said as he smirked at Hoagie because of the expression on his face.

"Uh.. Er… I… Wow." Was all hoagie said as he looked at his totally hot girlfriend.

Abby was wearing a long blue dress that reached her ankles with short high heels. Her hair was crimped and it fell perfectly on her back. As the wind was blowing it flowed through her hair Hoagies mouth dropped even more at his lovely girlfriend.

"Excuse Me" Hoagie said with a blank expression on his face and just walked over to the bathroom.

"What was that?" Asked Abby with a hint of curiosity in her voice. As she watched Hoagie go to the restroom.

"Well, obviously he thought you were so beautiful that he had to pee." Wally said as he smiled ear to ear.

"OW! What was that for?" Asked Wally because he got smacked by Abby's hand.

"It's for having an answer that doesn't make sense!" Abby yelled.

"Where are Nigel, Rachel, and Kuki?" Wally asked obviously bored out of his mind.

"Rachel and Nigel are right there" Abby pointed to Rachel and Nigel who were approaching.

"Hey, guys!" Rachel yelled as loud as she could.

"Where's Hoagie and Kuki?"

"Hoagie is in the bathroom doing who knows what." Abby said.

"And Kuki is I don't know where" Wally said with a frown plastered on his face.

"You do realize she is your girlfriend so you need to know where she is, right?" Rachel asked.

"I'm aware. Look there is her car!" Wally stated.

Kuki slowly got out of the car and started running towards everyone as fast as she could possibly run. "Sorry, I'm late guys. Mushi was holding me up." Kuki said while her cheeks started turning red from embarrassment.

"No worries." Abby said while giving Kuki a hug.

"How are you, Kuki?" Rachel asked.

"I'm good and you?"

"Great"

"I'm back guys. Oh, Hey Kuki, Nigel, and Rachel." Hoagie yelled as he ran out of the bathroom.

"Hey" All three of them said at the same time.

"So, Wally are you going to say hi or stare at me all night" Kuki said as she lightly blushed and giggled.

"I.. er… ya.. Hey." Wally said scratching the back of his neck.

"Hey, Silly" Kuki said in her cheerful tone. While, giving him a big kiss.

"Are we going to go eat or not? Abby is getting hungry." Abby said interrupting Wally and Kuki.

"Ya me too."

They all started walking in the restaurant.

Later that night…

Everyone was just staring at Hoagie with a are-you-really-gonna-tell-a-joke-face?

"Come on, Guys! My jokes are that bad. If I do say myself they are really good" Hoagie said getting annoyed by his friend's disapproval of all his jokes.

Everyone just continued to stare at him until Kuki spoke up.

"Let's make a deal if your joke makes any of us laugh you can tell all the jokes you want for a whole month. If the jokes are totally terrible, which it will be, you can't tell another joke for a whole month. Deal?" Kuki said grinning

"Deal!" Hoagie exclaimed.

"Okay. Go on with your terrible joke. I swear Kuki if you giggle at this joke you are doomed." Abby said giving Kuki a death glare.

Kuki nodded slowly.

"Okay so here it goes. What do you get when you cross a turtle and a chicken? Hoagie said waiting for the replay of the others.

"Abby knows this joke will fail already." Abby rested her head on the table while letting out a huge sigh.

"Ya, Abs is right you should just quit while you're ahead my friend." Wally stated while giving hoagie a pat on the back.

"No way! Come on Rachel. What's the answer?" Hoagie nudged Rachel in the arm waiting for her to say something.

"Uh… Nigel and I have to leave unexpectedly. Bye!" Rachel got up and pulled Nigel away.

"Bye, Gu-" Nigel was interrupted when Rachel kissed him so he would stop talking. After they broke apart Nigel was in a trance so he got easily dragged away by his girlfriend.

"You guys are no fun! The answer is a chicken that lays eggs really slowly!" Hoagie then burst out laughing.

"Are kidding Abby? That was your joke! That is by far the lamest joke Abby has ever heard you say!" Abby shrieked then stormed off from embarrassment.

"It wasn't that bad! Come back!" Hoagie got up and ran away to go chase his girlfriend.

"Just you and me I guess." Wally said nervously.

"Yeah." Kuki replied cheerfully.

"Want to go to the park or something? If you don't that's okay I mean we are 23 and-"

"I would love to go to the park! It makes me happy to know I am a child at heart" Kuki smiled ear to ear then grabbed Wally and dragged him away, but before she left she noticed Hoagie left his wallet on the seat on accident. She picked it up pulled a hundred dollars out of it and set the money on the table for the meal. She grabbed Wally again and dragged him all the way to the park.

"Oh, Wally! Let's go to the playground and go on the swing sets, please!" She said it in a childish way which made Wally at his girlfriend and her childish ways.

"Fine. Only for a couple minutes." Wally grumbled a little.

"Yay!" Kuki shrieked excitedly.

They headed towards the swings hand in hand. She broke apart from him so she could run to the swings. She closed her eyes so she could pretend she was flying like a bird in the sky.

"Come on, Wally. There is a swing right next to me" Kuki said while she slowed down and patted the swing next to her.

"Kooks, Could you do me a favor?" Wally asked hoping she would say yes.

"Sure"

"Okay. Close your eyes."

She nodded her head and slowly closed her eyes. Wally got on one knee and went in front of her. He was so nervous he thought he would faint.

"Okay, Kooks. Open your eyes."

She opened her eyes and stared at him and saw his position and tears started falling down her violet eyes.

"Will you marry me, Kooks?" As Wally said those words he slowly closed his eyes not wanted to know her reaction. He noticed she wasn't speaking so he slowly opened his eyes to see a passed out girl on the ground. He got nervous and started shaking her.

"Kooks? Are you okay?" Wally asked nervously.

She blinked her eyes and started crying again.

"I am better than okay! Of course I will marry you" She yelled loudly. She jumped up on and gave him a kiss waiting for him to respond. He immediately responded and started kissing her back. They deepened the kiss until they heard someone coming.

"Gross!" A little boy was standing there watching them lock lips. The kid ran away screaming in horror like he saw a dead body.

Kuki and Wally both chuckled. Wally slid the ring on her finger.

_FLASH_

"Well, that's a moment to remember and I got it on camera" Abby waved the camera in her hand. Next to her was Hoagie smiling at his now engaged friends.

"What are you guys doing here? You ruined our romantic moment." Kuki snapped.

"Sorry. Just needed this on camera." Abby snapped back. While smirking at her Japanese friends.

"Did we miss the kiss?" Hoagie said joining into the conversation.

"Yeah. Now watch me do it again." Wally said while leaning into Kuki for a kiss. She oddly rejected the kiss.

"Save your lips for the wedding!" She said while standing up.

"I don't think so. I am going to get that kiss right now!" Wally stood up, but fell over because Kuki pushed him down and began giggling then started running away.

"Get back here, Ms. Beatles!" Wally yelled while running after her.

"Never" Kuki giggled as she ran faster because Wally was catching up with her.

"Man, those two were meant to be together." Hoagie said while a little smile came on his face.

"Ya, now give Abby some sugar, Baby." Abby demanded and went to go kiss Hoagie gently on the kiss and he returned it. When they parted they looked at Kuki and Wally kissing. They shrugged and did the same thing.

**Sorry, if it was terrible. This was my first one. I hope you liked it. Please, Review and tell me what you thought or any suggestions to make better stories. Thank you for even clicking on it! I hope you enjoyed!**


End file.
